THE BURNOUT INFERNO
|print usa = August 7, 2012 |digital us = |isbn us = 978-1421542980 |chapters = 387. Ignited 388. Eagle Without Wings 2 BATTLEMASTER MIX 389. Winged Eagles 2 390. Beyond the death understanding 391. The Blazing Glaciers 392. The Breaking Glaciers 393. The Burnout Inferno 394. The Burnout Inferno 2 395. The Burnout Inferno 3 |viz = 387. Ignited 388. Eagle Without Wings 2 (EXTREME BATTLEMASTER MIX) 389. Winged Eagles 2 390. BEYOND THE DEATH UNDERSTANDING 391. The Blazing Glaciers 392. The Breaking Glaciers 393. The Burnout Inferno 394. The Burnout Inferno 2 395. The Burnout Inferno 3 }} THE BURNOUT INFERNO is the forty-fifth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The great battle heads for a climax as Sōsuke Aizen joins the battlefield and faces the Soul Society's greatest captains. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto reveals his true powers for the first time, but will it be enough to stop Aizen? Bleach All Stars Chapters 387. Ignited Shinji reveals the ability of his Zanpakutō, but Aizen is unimpressed. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Sōsuke Aizen # Shinji Hirako # Tōsen's unnamed friend # Kaname Tōsen # Sajin Komamura # Shūhei Hisagi # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 291: Desperate Struggle with Aizen! Hirako, Shikai! 388. Eagle Without Wings 2 (EXTREME BATTLEMASTER MIX) Ichigo and Aizen cross blades. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Sōsuke Aizen #Shinji Hirako #Sajin Komamura #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Shunsui Kyōraku #Lisa Yadōmaru #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Suì-Fēng #Marechiyo Ōmaeda Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 292: All Out War! Aizen vs. Shinigami 389. Winged Eagles 2 The Gotei 13 and the Visored launch a combined attack on Aizen. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Suì-Fēng # Lisa Yadōmaru # Ichigo Kurosaki # Shinji Hirako # Sajin Komamura # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Love Aikawa # Shunsui Kyōraku # Sōsuke Aizen # Retsu Unohana # Hachigen Ushōda # Hiyori Sarugaki # Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 292: All Out War! Aizen vs. Shinigami 390. BEYOND THE DEATH UNDERSTANDING Gin explains why Aizen is so terrifying as Aizen cuts down Komamura and Rose. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Sōsuke Aizen # Shunsui Kyōraku # Gin Ichimaru # Ichigo Kurosaki # Sajin Komamura # Love Aikawa # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 293: Hitsugaya, Enraged! Blade of Hatred! 391. The Blazing Glaciers The Shinigami are able to outsmart Aizen. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Sajin Komamura # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Sōsuke Aizen # Love Aikawa # Lisa Yadōmaru # Suì-Fēng # Shunsui Kyōraku # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Shinji Hirako Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 293: Hitsugaya, Enraged! Blade of Hatred! 392. The Breaking Glaciers The Gotei 13 realize their horrible mistake. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Izuru Kira # Momo Hinamori # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Sōsuke Aizen # Shunsui Kyōraku # Suì-Fēng # Shūhei Hisagi # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Rangiku Matsumoto # Shinji Hirako # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 293: Hitsugaya, Enraged! Blade of Hatred! 393. The Burnout Inferno Yamamoto joins the fray. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Sōsuke Aizen # Shunsui Kyōraku # Suì-Fēng # Shinji Hirako # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Ichigo Kurosaki # Wonderweiss Margela Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 294: Impossible to Attack? The Sealed Genryūsai! 394. The Burnout Inferno 2 Yamamoto demonstrates why he has been the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for the last 1000 years. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Sōsuke Aizen # Wonderweiss Margela Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 294: Impossible to Attack? The Sealed Genryūsai! 395. The Burnout Inferno 3 Yamamoto kills Wonderweiss, but at a great cost, forcing Ichigo to enter the fray. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Wonderweiss Margela # Sōsuke Aizen # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 294: Impossible to Attack? The Sealed Genryūsai! Author's Notes References Navigation 45